


The Malfoy Yule Ball

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco decides it's time for he and his husband to make their debut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Malfoy Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 fest at the livejournal community mini_fest.

"Mail from your mum," Charlie said as he came into the kitchen. Draco turned from the toaster and greeted his lover with a kiss.

"Morning to you, too. You do know that telling me I have a letter from my mother is no way for me to start the morning."

Charlie shrugged. "Dunno why. Mail from my mum usually means something good."

"My mother likes to meddle in my life," Draco said. "It's probably another letter telling me what a good match this girl will be and how beautiful our children will be."

Charlie's hand edged along Draco's very small bump. "If only she knew."

Draco pushed Charlie's hand away. "Stop, you."

"Mm, can't help it if you're sexy like this."

"That's what got us in this trouble in the first place."

Charlie growled and lifted Draco up to the counter. "Didn't hear you complaining."

"I never would." Draco nipped at Charlie's lips. "Love the way you fuck me."

Charlie laughed and kissed Draco, tongue sliding into his lover's mouth. Draco moaned and wrapped his arms around Charlie's shoulders. Breakfast--and the mail--was soon forgotten.

~~~

"You have told them we're married, right?" Charlie asked later when they were recovered.

Draco got up and grabbed his house robe. "Where's the mail? I thought you said I had a letter from my mother?"

Charlie was silent as Draco got the letter and returned. "Mm, just as I thought." He held it up and waved it. It looked like an invitation, gold script along the edges and elegant writing scrawled across it. "The annual Malfoy Yule Ball."

"Draco." Charlie's voice held a warning and Draco caved.

"No, I haven't told her. I've rather been enjoying our secret time together." He held up a hand. "Not that I want to hide us. Or this." His hand waved at his stomach. "I wanted to tell them before the ball and then we could go to the ball, together, married."

Charlie knew about the Yule Ball, of course. He had attended two years ago, before he and Draco had gotten together. Well, actually, it was at that ball that he'd met the younger Malfoy. They had snuck off before midnight to have a quick fuck in a small alcove and two months later, Draco was spending every weekend with Charlie in Romania. Not long after, they were moved in together and they had decided to skip the Yule Ball last year because they weren't ready to share their relationship yet they hadn't wanted to go alone.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

Draco nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to hide us. I don't. And I want everyone to know that you are off the market."

Charlie smirked. A month ago, he had joined several of his co-workers in a photograph shoot that would feature twelve of the employees at the dragon reserve on a calendar for the next year; the funds would go to the reserve. The calendar had come out two weeks earlier and ever since, Charlie had been receiving a lot of fan mail. Draco was not pleased.

"If you're sure."

"They won't be happy," Draco said.

"Will you be happy?"

Draco nodded and Charlie kissed him. "Then who cares? We're happy and that's what matters. I should write to my mum, at least. Otherwise--"

His lover shuddered. "I know. I remember the Howler when you told her you were in a serious relationship but had no intention of coming home any time soon so she could meet me."

"We could go there for Christmas," Charlie suggested. "That would make her happy."

Draco thought about it for a moment. "Sure. But next Christmas--"

"She'll want us there, too," Charlie said. "So the family can meet the baby."

Draco sighed. "I hope this child has my blond hair."

"What, no more red heads for the world?"

"Your brothers are doing a fine enough job for that, aren't they?"

Charlie laughed. "Go, write to your mum and let her know we're coming. Then we'll escape to the Burrow."

"Escape, the Burrow? Really?"

"Hey, it's either the Burrow or spend the time with your parents."

"Ugh. You're right. The Burrow it is."

~~~

Due to an emergency at the reserve with one of the dragon's Charlie looked after, he couldn't travel with Draco to Malfoy Manor before the ball. So Draco greeted his parents on his own. "Mother, Father."

His mother wrapped him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"As am I," Draco said as he returned the hug. She let him go and his father nodded at him. Draco sighed. "I've got some news for you."

"Oh, never mind that," Narcissa said. "We have plenty of time later to talk. I know you said you were only going to stay until the ball, but I really hope you change your mind."

"Sorry?" Draco followed her into the south parlour where a tea was laid and...A young woman was waiting. "Oh, hello."

"Draco, this is Asteria Greengrass," Narcissa said. "She's staying with us while her parents are on holiday on the continent."

Inside, Draco sighed. "How do you do?"

She smiled softly. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Draco sat at his mother's bidding and wondered how best to get out of this. He knew that he wanted Charlie there with him when they made their announcement, but unless he said something, he'd spend his time trying to avoid the topic of marriage and how good a wife Asteria could be.

~~~

The few days before the ball flew by in countless meals and teas that Draco was pressed to attend and when he did, was inevitably seated next to Asteria. His father was mysteriously absent, but Draco suspect he was consulting with lawyers and the Greengrass family. It was clear what his mother had on her mind since the topic of conversation at meal time was weddings.

Draco dressed for the ball, wondering if Charlie was even going to make it. His hand rubbed over the small bump as he smoothed down his robes and he sighed. He knew that even if Charlie didn't show up tonight, he was going to have to tell his mother. There was no other way. He would never make a good match with Asteria and it was high time she knew it. There was a large crowd attending this year and Draco paled at making a scene with such a large amount, but he was not going to dance with anyone but his husband. Even if his husband never showed up.

His mother and father entered the room and Draco waited at the door. He took a deep breath.

"Miss me?"

Draco turned and beamed. And then scowled. "And where have you been?"

"Apparently she was nesting," Charlie said.

"I thought the dragon you were attending to was a boy."

"No. She laid the eggs just yesterday."

"Do you need to go back? I really can handle this myself--"

"No. I won't leave you to face this on your own. Besides, I can risk you being flattered into running off with some lucky witch, now can I?"

Draco smiled and bent to whisper in the house elf's ear who he was announcing. The elf cast a surprised look at them, but did as he was told. "Mr. and Mr. Malfoy-Weasley."

There was silence in the crowd as Draco walked in with Charlie. His mother, he noted, was stunned and his father was scowling. He crossed the room to them, wanting to share the other news. They were pulled aside, away from eavesdroppers, by his mother. "What is the meaning of this, Draco?"

"Yes, please explain," his father said in a chilling tone.

Draco stood straighter and held fast to Charlie's hand. "It means that while you were trying to decide whom I would spend the rest of my life with, I made my own choice. We've been married since July."

"July?" his mother's voice was an outrage. "I don't believe it. Why didn't you tell us?"

"There's more," Draco said. He put his hand on his stomach. "I'm two months along with your first grandchild."

His father's eyes were ice and he left them without another word. Mother stared after him for only a minute before turning on Draco. "Grandchild? Draco, how--"

"You can be as indignant as you want," Draco said. "It won't change a thing. We're married and expecting."

She shook her head and left. Draco sighed. "That could have gone better."

Charlie kissed his temple. "But it's done. I'm proud of you."

Draco smiled. "Dance with me?"

Charlie nodded.

Fin


End file.
